xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MomoQca/Child of Mira (dialogue)
Scene 1: Central Industrial District :Orleron :Hello. *fsssh* Um, are you a Zaruboggan? :Cross :Choice A — Explain: Tell Orleron that you're not a Zaruboggan. :Orleron :Not a Zaruboggan... *fsssh* Okay, got it. :You seem really nice. *fsssh* :Um, hey! *fsssh* Did you know that I'm Orleron and I'm a Zaruboggan? :*fsssh* So I have to devoltanize. It's my duty! :But to do that, I need a new gorkwa, and there aren't any around here. *fsssh* :Do you know gorkwas? *fsssh* The staves you use to devoltanize? Where are they? :Cross :Choice A — Query: Ask Orleron to tell you more about gorkwas. :Orleron :Zaruboggan use gorkwas to fulfill their sacred duty! But there aren't any here. *fsssh* :Will you bring me a new gorkwa? *fsssh* That way I can finally be a grown-up! :*fsssh* And then I can fulfill my sacred duty! :Message :Choice A — Accept: Accept this mission? :Orleron :Okay, I'll wait. I can study about how to be a good grown-up until you come back. *fsssh* :But, um, where should I study? *fsssh* Can you tell me? :Cross :Choice A — Suggest NLA: Tell Orleron to study with the humans in New LA. :Orleron :Okay, got it. *fsssh* I'll study how to be a grown-up with...yoomans. :Please find me a new gorkwa. *fsssh* I'll learn how to do my sacred duty in the time it takes you to get it. Scene 2: Integrated Production Plant :Arsenican :Have you spoken with Orleron? *fsssh* Quite an impressive young Zaruboggan, no? :Cross :Choice A — Agree: Praise the boy's dedication. :Arsenican :Excellent! *fsssh* I am certain he would be thrilled to know that someone of your stature acknowledges him. :I am also quite proud my devoltanizing led to coughing up so capable an individual. *fsssh* :...Hmm? Orleron asked you to find him a gorkwa? :*fsssh* Mmm. That is a difficult request. :On our homeworld of Bedun, Golbogga left behind a vast number of gorkwas. *fsssh* Shortly after birth, we would leave on a journey to find our own. :But we cannot expect such bounty on Mira, for this place is far removed from Golbogga's legacy. *fsssh* :We have all been struggling to get by with our current gorkwas, and repairing them as needed. *fsssh* I fear we have no spares. :Though that leaves him unable to properly devoltanize, and ultimately condemns him to death... *fsssh* Hmm, quite the pickle. :Cross :Choice A — Scold: Lash out at Arsenican over his lackadaisical attitude. :Arsenican :What a novel response. *fsssh* It seems your understanding of life is quite different than ours. :Still, you have my sincere thanks for caring so deeply about one of my kind. *fsssh* :But, hmmm... *fsssh* Hmmm... :*fsssh* Actually, there may be one gorkwa that I know of. And if it is still there, Orleron may be able to claim it as his own. :This was some time ago, mind you, but while we were wandering the land, one of our number fell from a cliff. *fsssh* He did not survive. :His gorkwa may have been destroyed in the fall, but the possibility exists that it is salvageable. *fsssh* :From where he fell in Sylvalum, it would likely have dropped into the Abyss Reservoir. *fsssh* :Please find it if you can, brave BLADE. *fsssh* Help Orleron to know adulthood. Scene 3: Commercial District :Trachlo Lythren :Orleron! *fsssh* How can you make light of Golbogga with such disrespectful language? :*fsssh* Our kind exists by the grace of Golbogga for the sole purpose of seeking voltant to devoltanize. :Will you deny everything we stand for? *fsssh* :Orleron :Oh, enough! *fsssh* Devoltanizing is just a fancy word for eating. That's all it is! A meal! :People eat meals when they're hungry. *fsssh* It's not some big mystical mission from on high. You guys are way too old-fashioned. :Trachlo Lythren :*fssssssssh* Withdraw your words, Orleron! I will not stand for you to mock our sacred calling so. I will not allow it! :Orleron :Oh, I'm so scared. I'm shaking in my suit. *fsssh* You need to talk to the humans and get some broader perspective, Trachlo. :Trachlo Lythren :That isn't... *fsssh* How can you... *fsssh* :Orleron :I mean, come on! We're living in this city with HOW many different races? It's amazing! *fsssh* You gotta learn to enjoy it a little. :Devoltanizing? Bah! *fsssh* Stop spending all your time and energy focusing on our eating process. :Trachlo Lythren :Aaah! Stop! *fsssh* Please stop! *fsssh* I cannot bear to listen any longer! *fsssh* :Orleron, you are beyond my control and have cast aside all pride you may have had as a Zaruboggan. *fsssh* I no longer consider you one of us. :Merciful Golbogga, please forgive your foolish child his transgressions. *fsssh* :Orleron :What? Hey! There's no call for all that drama, Trachlo. It's not like I've got anything against you guys, *fsssh* I'm just saying to maybe lighten up a little... Scene 4: Commercial District :Orleron :Ugh! Why are they so STUBBORN about everything? Duty this, mission that... *fsssh* Get over yourselves! :Oh, heyyy! It's you! What happened to you? *fsssh* Did you end up finding a gorkwa? :Aw, you're the best. Now I can stop with the constant need to devoltanize a tiny bit at a time and just take in a truckload all at once! *fsssh* :...What? You look like you just swallowed a bug. *fsssh* Is there something on my face? :Cross :Choice A — Inquire: Ask why Orleron's manner of speaking has changed. :Orleron :Of course it's changed! *fsssh* While you were off getting that gorkwa, I grew up. :Ha! Pick your jaw up off the floor there. *fsssh* Zaruboggan grow out of the rugrat phase a lot quicker than you humans. :I spent time hanging around New LA like you said. Grew up talking to all sorts of people. *fsssh* Guess this is how I turned out. :To hear it from Trachlo, I'm some kind of heretical monster, but I like myself just fine. Yessir! *fsssh* :And I mean, if my kind's gonna keep living with all of you in this big city, we've got to evolve, you know? *fsssh* Can't let the old ways keep us tied down. :I just wish Trachlo and the others would catch on to that. Buncha old farts... *fsssh* :Like lately, they won't shut up about how I'm an affront to Golbogga, or how I'm making light of the whole devoltanizing thing, or...whatever. *fsssh* :*fsssh* They treat me like this huge disappointment. Like I'm a burden on them. But everybody's got different priorities, right? :And Arsenican's basically my dad, right? *fsssh* But now when I talk to him he's all distant, and you can tell he's looking for an excuse to bail. :Cross :Choice A — Sympathize: Express pity for Orleron's situation. :Orleron :RIGHT?! I knew you'd get it! *fsssh* :I mean, I guess he's going off a Zaruboggan mind-set. *fsssh* They don't really do the whole parent-kid thing. :But like, that's no reason to outright shun me, right? :*fsssh* For my part, I still like them. All of them! They're all good guys. But then to hear them tell me they don't think of me as one of their own... :...I mean, what am I supposed to do? *fsssh* Hell, what would YOU do in my shoes? :Cross :Choice A — Help: Suggest that Orleron try acting like they want him to. :Orleron :How Trachlo and the others...want me to? *fsssh* :Hmmm, maybe... :*fsssh* I still don't buy into the whole "sacred duty" thing, but I could stand to get more serious about the whole devoltanizing deal. :Actually, could you do me a solid? There's supposed to be this super polluted spot in Cauldros. *fsssh* Think you could take me there? :If I go there and devoltanize the lot of it, I can shove that right in Trachlo and the others' big fat faces! *fsssh* ...In a nice way, I mean. :And I promise I'll pay you back for the escort, AND for getting me this gorkwa. *fsssh* :Please? It just doesn't feel right to leave things like this with them. *fsssh* Scene 5: White Phosphor Lake :Orleron :Whoooa, this has GOT to be the place! ...Heh. *fsssh* Guess I really am a Zaruboggan after all. :The sight of this much voltant has my whole body throbbing! *fsssh* :All right. *fsssh* Time to devoltanize this bad mother with the gorkwa you found me. :Whooooa, here it comes! I can feel it like...like a wave! *fsssh* Washing over me! *fsssh* :AaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! Graah, praise Golbogga! *fsssh* *fsssh* *fsssh* *fsssh* *fsssh* :*fsssssssssh* That...was amazing... This voltant is...wow. Just wow. :There was no way to devoltanize all of it at once, but I feel like I made a dent. *fsssh* :That should earn me some Zaruboggan points with the guys, right? I mean, I purified the impure. *fsssh* That's their whole deal. :Cross :Choice A — Agree: Assure Orleron that he fulfilled his duty. :Orleron :Thanks! *fsssh* Hearing that from you really helps. :Now to go tell Trachlo all about it! *fsssh* :...... :Trachlo Lythren :Orleron, is that you? *fsssh* What is it? :Orleron :Hey, Trachlo! I just devoltanized that contamination zone in Cauldros that everyone's been talking about. *fsssh* :Pretty sweet, huh? *fsssh* Sooooo, does that prove I'm a real Zaruboggan or what? :Trachlo Lythren :*fsssh* Cauldros?! How could you go somewhere so dangerous— :Orleron :Relax! Cross was with me. *fsssh* So don't leave me hanging. Am I back in the club or what? :Trachlo Lythren :You went there just to prove that? *fsssh* :...... :*fsssh* I am sure Golbogga smiles down upon your bravery and dedication. :Now get back to New LA immediately. *fsssh* We cannot afford to lose a precious member of our mission now. :Orleron :You got it, boss! *fsssh* I'll bring home a family-size helping of this voltant as a souvenir! :He finally acknowledged me, thanks to you. *fsssh* :Cross :Choice A — Encourage: Tell Orleron to keep working hard for the cause. :Orleron :*fsssh* Yeah, but I'm not giving up on living free like a human, either. I'll work...hard-ish at it. :All right, I'm heading back. Got a big fat takeout order of voltant to deliver to the guys! *fsssh* Category:Blog posts